A Story On How We Meet
by Hope Cullen94
Summary: Bella's kids saw the TV show How I Meet Your Mother.Now they want 2 know how their mom &dad meet.SO 2 make it easy on Bella Edward said 2 write their story.Their story is long and complected.With punches,secrets & stalkers.its not a story for 4 yr olds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well my head has been going with ideas and this popped up while watching how I met your mother. So enjoy. I DO NOT OWN TWILING OR THE SHOW HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER!

A STORY ON HOW WE MET

BY Isabella Cullen

INTRODUCTION

Sometimes life is tricky. I'm very aware of that. I happen to make my life very tricky at first but I grew up in time. However before I start my story I should tell you some information about myself beforehand. My name Isabella but I go by Bella.

Currently I'm pregnant with my third child. This is my second pregnancy so I'm still getting use to my hormones. I've always been hormonal but when I am pregnant I'm worse then my normal state. And I truly does not help that my two little kids are asking me how their father and me meet. That is a long story and fairly it's to mature for them. I had just told them that I will tell them everything when they are older. My husband however decided that if I write it all down things will go a little easier on my part. Fewer interruptions. So here I am typing all this down.

I blame that wonderful television show "How I Met Your Mother". The kids saw a clip of the TV show one day on accident and now they wont stop bugging me to have their daddy tell them how he met me.

Children, please be advise that you two are now sixteen and clearly old enough to hear or in this case read on how your father and I meet. Also note that in here you will learn shocking truths about me, not so much your father. He is still the same as he was back then. There are thing that will be reviled to you both and it might change your opinion on me. Just please read everything first before you guys question me.

We always told you two that your father and I meet at his college when I was visiting you Aunt Alice. This is true, but it's not the full truth. Here is the story of how your father and I meet.

Ps. Writers of "How I Met Your Mother" if my children don't talk to me after this I'm going to be very mad. Even if I love the show I will be very mad.

Now let's begin this past i tried to forget but its now back to haunt me.

CHAPTER ONE

"Alice! I'm coming over for spring break!" I yelled excitedly into the cell phone. My smile on my face was clearly growing way to big because my cheek started to hurt.

I could feel the stares of my roommate. Shes most likely thinking on how nuts I am. Sure I'm a little nuts but she doesn't need to stare like I am an animal. Great my smile is gone. Remember Bella you don't talk much at school so its probably a shock on her part.

'Still it doesn't give her permission to stare!' My conscience yelled at me.

Yes I do have a conscience and she is very annoying like right now.

"Really! Ohmigod! Sis I can't wait for you to come and meet all my friends! I'm a thousand percent positive that you will click with everyone!" Alice yelled, making the smile grow back on my face.

Alice and I have been friends since 7th grade and are basically sisters. The term soul sisters was practically made for us.

"I hope so. The people at my school are not very nice. To me there all stuck-up-rich-kids-who-have-no-true-life." To me all rich people are all pod people. They are molded to follow their parents so when they meet someone who has a choice on how to live they hate them. But that is just my opinion.

I've been dreaming of going to an Ivy League for so long that when I got in I was so happy I overlook on how the rich kids will act with scholarship kids. However don't get me wrong there are some rich kids who are welcoming. Like my ex Rosalie. She came from a very rich family but is very down to earth. She and I just clicked the first day I got here. She was my tour guide and we talked some bit and she asked me out for coffee and the rest they say is history.

I heard a snort from across the room. Apparently my roommate Raquel didn't like that statement.

"Well what day will you get here?" Alice asked me. Was she changing the subject? We use to always talk about how a lot of rich people are mean. She never changed the subject! Maybe she said something and I wasn't paying attention. Yah that's it!

"Sunday but I'm not sure. I might come earlier or later. Its all up to my boss. But I think Sunday for sure."

I miss my Alice. The last time I saw her was at Christmas in our hometown. It's been forever since we seen each other.

"YAY!" she paused and I heard knocking in the background. "I got to go sis! My ride is here! Bye!"

She hung up. Hanged up on me. With out me saying good bye. OH NO! WAS SHE IN TROUBLE! I'm pretty sure that was fear in her voice!

'Goodness! Women get a grip! You are overreacting!' my conscience yelled.

She was right. Alice was fine I'm just making something out of nothing. Damn my over protective genes. I'm always overprotective with my family and friends. I was a inch away from joining the army just to make sure I protected them from oversea enemies but Alice stopped me saying if I go she will cry. Also damn my weakness for crying girls.

"Argh!" I mumbled and got up from the chair I was sitting at. I walked to my bed and plopped down. I need to take a nap before I start thinking that Sis was kidnapped.

A/n: so this is a little different then my other stories. Everyone is human and well very OOC, you will see when you read. So tell me what you think! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** I guess I don't know where to start! I'm greatly disappointed that all of you readers that had favorite, or put this story on alert did not review. I will like to have reviews so I could get the boost I need to post and write. Also I lost my thumb drive and all my chapters so I'm going to try my best on remembering what I type. My memorizing skills are okay but they are not amazing! Well I'm done ranting so here is the next chapter on ASOHWM! Ps. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Okay now read!

**Chapter 2: Well I wasn't expecting this!**

Bpov:

A night without sleep. A whole night without a wink of sleep. I'm going to die today, I just know it. A ding woke me out of my haze. I reached for my phone with a groan and flipped it open.

_Morning sis! Love you! Can't wait till Sunday! Have a good day!_

A text from Alice. Great, all night long I worried that she was kidnapped and murdered and her she goes texting me in the morning. All that time I was up worrying I could have been having crazy dreams!

'You got that right. It's your own fault. I told you she was fine but you chose not to believe me!' my conscience mocked me.

_'Leave my crazy ass alone. I care about my Alice! Let me worry!'_

'Sorry can't leave your crazy ass alone. If I did, I won't be doing my job!'

'_Well I want to sleep now, so leave me alone!' _I replied back. I groan out loud then and threw my Scooby-Doo blanket over my head. Great I'm talking to my conscience. Wait. If I'm going to talk to her I should at least give her a name.

'_Hey.'_

'What? I thought you wanted to sleep!' goodness she is feisty like a bubble bee.

'_Well I want to give you a name. What do you want to be called?_'

'You're giving me a name now! After so many years of being nameless you decide now is a time to get a name! Well you figure that out without my help!' yup, she was like a bubble bee…hmmmm… bumble be…

'_I got it! You will be named Bee! Short for Bubble Bee!_' I smiled in my mind. I am a genius!

'Bee… okay I'll take it.'

Yay!

OHMIGOODNESS! I just named a figment of my imagination. Alice I blame you! I was up all night and now I'm going crazy! I need sleep. I closed my eyes and started to will my body asleep. But before I feel asleep Bee reminded me something.

'You know, you got work in 20 minutes. '

O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o … O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o…

"Bell. Bella. BELLA!"

I jumped up with a start. What the fudge! Why is my face warm? I looked down and saw a metal surface with heart stickers on it. Did I fall asleep on the espresso machine! OHMIGOODNESS I DID! Wait, was someone calling my name? I turned around and saw my boss James looking at me in concern. "Bell, Dear come to my office okay."

Great I'm in trouble. I walked slowly to his office. I can't get fired. I'll die with shame if I get fired from my first job! Alice will be so disappointed in me. I won't be able to give her free coffee when she comes and visit me. I'm so ashamed!

I finally reached James Office and stepped in side.

"Take a seat Bella" I did as I told and sat down on the big bean bag chair and looked at my 50 year old boss. James is a cool old guy. He had long blond grayish hair that was always in a ponytail. He could really rock a tie-dye shirt, and he was buff for an old man. James is also a hippie. That's why he has the best office ever.

Bean bag chairs instead of office chairs, Lava lamps everywhere, flowers of every color imagined, and his huge peace sign poster all topped off his office. But for once his office scared me.

"Yes Boss Man?" I whispered weekly.

James just stared me down. I gulped and sunk further into the bean bag. Then he smiled. "Bella Dear if you were tired you should off called in this morning. I understand. And plus you look like a zombie Bell and as your boss and friend i want you to go back home a sleep okay."

Okay, i love my boss! "Thanks boss man! I'm sorry I feel asleep on the job. I was just up all night worrying about Alice. You know how I get." I smiled sleeplessly.

He just smiled and shook his head. "How is dear Alice anyway, Fire Lady has been asking for her. She made this new coffee recipe she wants Alice to try." Fire Lady was Boss man's wife. Victoria was an amazing woman who used to fight for all causes and her fire red hair hasn't seen one gray hence the nick name Fire Lady. Well that and the fact she is scary when someone threatens her family.

James and Victoria meet Alice one day when she was visiting and it was scary on how much they clicked. In a weird sense James and Victoria adopted Alice and me as their grandchildren since their own kids haven't had any kids yet. Alice and Fire Lady also have a common passion. Coffee. Victoria would make different types of coffee and Alice will try it to see if Is good or not.

"Alice is fine. It's just, I was talking to her last night and I was telling her that I was going over there for spring break and well there was a knock and then she hanged up on me. It was most likely a friend of hers but you know how worried I get when It comes to Alice. "

James just smiled and nodded. "You do tend to go overboard with her. Well you know what, why don't you leave tonight and surprise her by being there two days early. I'll give you tomorrow off. Start you spring break early Bell. You deserve it! But don't you dare drive until you sleep for a few hours!"

Did I say that I love Boss Man!

O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o… O.o…

Finally! I am here! After a three hour drive I am here! I grinned and jumped out of my truck. The grass was green and was sparking under the moonlight. The birds were quiet, and loud music was coming from the dorm rooms. Ahh, Friday night. I bet that most of the collage kids here were getting drunk and starting spring break now.

I just giggled silently and grabbed my suitcase from the back of my truck. It was small and I know Alice is going to give me hell. Crazy shopaholic fairy girl. Oh well, I'll just make it up to her and have her take me shopping. Sure I just signed me death certificate but if it makes my sis smile I'm all up for it.

It took me a while till I reached her room. I guess I haven't managed rolling my suitcase and walking at the same time yet. Sigh. Gosh I'm such a klutz. I dropped my suitcase and reached for my key to Alice's dorm. She had the money to stay on her own and gave me a key so I can get in if she wasn't here. But it was 2 a.m. and she should be asleep so I don't want to knock and wake her up.

I unlocked the door and walked inside the pitch black room. I bit my lip and searched for the light switch. Hmm. Poster, poster, poster, ewww gum, ah Here it is! I flicked it on and looked around the room. It was decked out with pink and black furniture Alice's favorite colors. That when I noticed an empty bed. Alice wasn't home. Its 2 a.m. and she isn't home! She was kidnapped. She is probably lying in a ditch somewhere! I'm such a horrible friend for not realizing she needed my help!

'Calm the heck down! It's Friday. You know she likes to go out on the weekends!' Bee yelled at me.

She was right. Alice loves to go out. But she usually is home by now. She has this rule to be home at 2:30 in the morning. I looked at my phone for the time. Its 2:10. I got twenty more minutes till I can freak out again. In the meanwhile I'll just pace.

Three minutes into pacing the door swung open and Alice came in running into the room crying her heart out.

"Alice? ALICE!" I ran to her and grabbed her small body into my arms. She was startled to see me for a second, and then she just grabbed me into a hug and buried her head into my chest.

"B-Be-B-Bella!" she cried out in pain. "He hates me now! He is going to hate me now!"

Alright _he, _whoever you are, you're dead. You made my sister cry. You're dead.

**a/n:** okay! So end of chapter. Bella happens to be crazy when she doesn't sleep! How did you like James and Victoria (Boss Man and Fire Lady) I decided to have them as the good guys in this story! Also, what's wrong with Alice? Why is she crying? Until next time my readers!

Oh and please review. I need reviews to keep me writing. No reviews= a long time till I post. Reviews= me typing and getting the next chapter posted as soon as I can. So **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
